


我怀念的

by sibylholic



Category: ONER
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibylholic/pseuds/sibylholic





	我怀念的

01  
我来这个城市的第一个晚上，落魄到没有地方可以住。我打算就在公司里窝个一夜，没想到被加班到深夜的上司发现了。他想了想跟我说，我可以暂住到他以前住的那个公司的单身公寓里去。  
这意外的惊喜让我有点措手不及。我推辞了那么一两句，连忙答应下来。  
上司的名字很好听，叫岳明辉。脾气很好，也有教养。你看，他甚至开会帮我开车门。不过我记得他就是B市的本地人，家境也很好，那他为什么会住到单位的公寓？  
公寓离公司还有一段距离，和我想象地差不多，挺旧的小高层。上司把他那辆车停在停车位上显得格格不入。他在副驾驶的工具箱里，一顿乱翻，终于扯着里面的一条链子把钥匙拽出来。  
钥匙扣是只玻璃的小兔子，上面就孤零零地挂着一个钥匙和感应门卡。  
他把钥匙抛给我，叫我先上楼，他要把车停到里面去。我喔喔地答应着，怕耽误他停车，我赶快拉下车门下去。他一个华丽流畅的倒车，车一下开进停车场的深处。

完了，我呆呆地看着他绝驰而去。我忘记问是哪一间了。  
还好，我最后还算有点智商上线，发现钥匙上其实刻了公寓的所在。  
A1314  
A栋13楼14间。看起来还挺浪漫的，不过我记得13楼不太吉利。我摩挲了一下那个冰凉凉的小兔子，发现他其实并不是玻璃制的，看起来更像是水晶，我把他倒回来果然看到了牌子的名称。这一个还挺贵的我记得，足足能抵得上我第一个月实习的工资。他果然很有钱啊，兔子也怪可爱的。

我上了电梯打开门，里面比我想象地还要空。应了他那句以前住的，过道里两边泾渭分明的堆着几个大纸箱。像是搬家还没搬完的样子。  
我发现右边的纸箱都有个标记，一个竖加一点，看上去像个[卜]字。我小心地绕开那些箱子走进去，还好至少设施都挺健全的。有床就行，我这么想着。

等岳明辉上楼，等了蛮久的。一开始我还特别拘束，但是等待的时间太长，我就准备起来随便走走。那些过道的箱子实在是有些碍事，散乱地堆着，像是被人踹过一样。我把那个几个箱子合上盖子，堆摞在一起。把有标记的放过道右边，没标记的放左边。一边一堆，这下看上去整洁分明多了。与此同时，公寓看起来也更空了，都找不到什么生活的痕迹。

等了好一阵子，上司才上来。他衬衫上还沾着淡淡的烟味。他进门看到两边整齐的纸箱愣住了。连鞋换了一半都不知道，就呆呆地看着。  
我邀功般地说，“我看你半天没上来，我就给这些个箱子收拾了下。”  
“哦…是你啊。”他垂下眼说着，睫毛像鸦羽一样盖住眼睛里的情绪，他换了鞋，从鞋柜里找了一双拖鞋递给我，“别光脚了，地板好久没吸，都是灰。”  
“谢谢。”我接过来。和他脚上的是同款式的。很软踩着很舒服。他自顾自地把窗帘都拉开，窗户推开。夜风灌进室内，吹散了里面凝固陈久的空气。楼层高能听到风呼啸的声音，四面串风，让室内一下子凉爽起来。他站在通风处，吹了好一会，他柔软的发丝被全部吹得向后，身上单薄的衬衣也被吹鼓出声响。  
我看着他凝视着外面，却看上去很悲伤。

我坐立难安地看着他，他也终于吹够了风，抱歉般地和我说，“冷落你了。”他打开冰箱，问我要不要喝点什么。我跟着凑过去看，冰箱也也挺空的，最后只搜刮出几罐啤酒。他又不知道从哪摸出半瓶苏格兰威士忌。  
我摆了摆手，40度的烈酒我还是算了吧，我说我就喝点啤酒就行。他耸了耸肩，给我开了瓶啤酒。他从冷冻柜里掏出冰格，敲了几块冰扔进杯子里。给自己倒了点威士忌。

其实我想和他说，他要是好久没用冰箱了，那冰块最好别用，都是细菌。这房间至少看上去挺规整干净的，让我也不知道他到底有没有生活常识。

他在我对面坐下来，问我，“今天感觉怎么样？”  
“挺好的，大家很和睦，公司氛围也积极向上。”嗯，这个答案我背过，在百度上搜职场经验300条里面有。  
“你不是第一个跟我这样说的了，”他笑起来露出一小截虎牙，看不出刚才的晦暗情绪。“职场经验300条是不是？”  
被当场抓包，我有点慌，“不是，那个…”  
“唉，没事。”他说着，并没有责怪的意思“就随便聊聊。”  
他看我紧张也就不谈工作，“嗯，这么晚了，你饿吗？”  
我知道他就是这么随口一说转移话题，但我的胃很不争气。在我说不饿的同时发出了一点抗议。  
“饿啦。那我们…”他说了一半顿住了，然后有点犹豫，“点个外卖？”  
“你有外卖软件吗？”他又问我。  
不是啊，这不是你以前住的地方吗？你问我有没有外卖软件干什么啊？这个世界上居然有人手机里没有外卖软件的吗？

我一肚子疑问，大概岳明辉就是比较不一样吧。我打开饿了不定位，结果一排灰色的，上面就几个烧烤店还开门，起送价120，配送时间1个小时。我把屏幕转过去给他看。  
“算了吧。”我说着。我既没钱也不想等一个小时凉透的外卖。  
“啊…”他好像是真的很久没看过外卖，自己都不知道这个情况。  
“有杯面什么的吗？我凑活一下好了。”我建议着。  
“还真没有，”他看上去有点无奈。

我有点无言，一个大男人不吃外卖不吃泡面，那他平常修仙吗？  
“要不，我给你下碗面吧？”他最后这样说。  
你真的会吗…我的眼神传达着这样的信息，可能喝了点酒我的贼胆变大了。  
“真会，有人教过我。”他无奈得看着我，站起来。

他从冰箱里找出一个番茄罐头，又从冷冻柜里摸出一块鸡胸，和一袋鱼豆腐。他看了看包装，没过期。接着他从橱柜里拿了把意面，蒜香番茄意面酱，几个碗还有一个厨房用的倒计时钟。  
他把鸡胸往微波炉里一丢，烧了壶水。转过来跟我说，“让你见识一下。”

从水烧好开始计时，把意面和鱼豆腐丢进开水里中火煮着，接着撒把盐盖上锅盖。另外拿个锅，到点油然后把半个罐头丢进去然后挖两勺意面酱放进去一起煮。把快速解冻的鸡胸肉切成小块。也丢进番茄汁里煮。

他全程没用锅铲，甚至除了切鸡胸肉没怎么动手。不过他切肉的时候，手有好好地握成猫爪避免被切到，看来也有人好好地教过他。我原来以为他会整个一块放进去煮的。

他洗了砧板和刀，说是洗，也就是冲了冲水。计时器到了八分钟的时候，他把煮面和鱼豆腐的锅端起来，把东西移到另一个锅里继续煮。  
十二分钟的时候，他拍了下计时器，把锅里煮的一锅拨到碗里，往我面前一放。“尝尝。”

我看着面前这一碗，有点感动，浓郁的番茄混着蒜香的风味。意面也很劲道，鸡肉和鱼豆腐都很好吃。我看他做的过程还以为会出现什么黑暗料理。  
他把两个锅接了热水放水池里泡着，然后坐过来。  
“还行吧？”他看上去挺有自信的，“这是我唯一会做的东西了。”  
“真的好吃！”我真心实意地夸他。简单粗暴，甚至还算有营养。  
他的眼神看上去也很柔软，“这是我第一次做给别人吃。”  
“哇，那我很荣幸。”  
“别介，我也不怎么做这个，偶尔不得已吧。”  
“那你平常怎么吃？”我终于问出口这个问题。“有人给你做饭吗？”  
他十指交叉地握着，骨节摩挲着骨节，脸上刚才的一点得色也慢慢散去了“以前有。这个也是他逼我学的。”  
“那现在呢？”  
“现在…在单位食堂混混呗。”他讲的好像不在意，指节却因为互相的摩挲而呈现出粉红的色泽来。“那能怎么办呢？”  
我其实想问他干嘛不尝试外卖，早点定的话，外卖的选择也不会太少吧，毕竟这么发达了。  
他松开手，抿了口酒，“我…我朋友，不喜欢我吃外卖和泡面什么的，他自己也喜欢做饭。所以我们都回家吃。后来，后来我也不想一个人在这吃外卖。倒不如在食堂随便应付下得了。”  
我才意识到我把话问出口了，可能我喝的也有点多。“你和你朋友一起住？你们关系真好。”  
他低着头把最后一滴酒舔掉，又倒了一杯。他的笑声很低，仿佛下一秒就散在空气里，“不好。”  
我知道我说错话了。眼前的两堆箱子又不是摆设。也许是酒壮怂人胆吧，我抓起啤酒罐跟他碰了一下，“没事儿！都会过去的！别伤心！”  
“啊？”他被我吓到，反应过来又把酒杯拿起来和我碰了一下，“是啊，都会过去的。”

都会过去的。  
再多的曾经，都会过去的。

我吃完自觉地过去洗碗，顺便帮他把锅给刷了。他居然洗涤剂都没放就泡在那。台面上放着几瓶液体，都还贴心地黏上了标签。【洗手的】【洗碗的】【洗池子的】。标签甚至用的就是普通的一截打印纸，边缘歪歪扭扭地贴着皮卡丘和超级英雄的贴纸来固定。

他最后也住下来了。房间里就一张双人床。  
他跟我说他睡沙发床就好。  
“那怎么行啊？我过意不去的！”我连忙拒绝。  
“我不是跟你客气，我最近都不睡床。”他解释着。“真的，你别跟我闹这个，赶快睡吧。”

酒的后劲上来了，我也最后迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

 

02  
半梦半醒的时候我好想听到有人开门和说话的声音。  
等我中午醒来，过道右边的箱子已经不见了。


End file.
